


Urgence en Soirée

by Izaahzen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexual discourse, Biting, Creepy OC, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago has to learn how to communicate, Sharing a Bed, Simon Lewis is wholesome and confused, Stalker OC - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaahzen/pseuds/Izaahzen
Summary: Simon aurait dû le savoir : il allait toujours attirer l'incongru à lui, il n'aura jamais droit à des vacances et sûrement pas de la part de Raphael Santiago, son chef, qui avait décidé de le torturer en lui montrant ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir...
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Urgence en Soirée

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Première fic postée. C'est un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit sur mon téléphone, je suis donc juste en train de tester le site, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils !
> 
> J'ai mis quelques headcanons sur les vampires ici, dont le fait que le soleil ne les tue pas, il ne fait que les affaiblir et les rendre aveugle (comme toutes les créatures nocturnes). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je trouve ça juste mignon d'imaginer Raphael tâtonner pour retrouver son lit quand il va se coucher x) !
> 
> Si vous voulez parler de vampires avec moi, n'hésitez pas xD j'ai beaucoup d'émotions à leur sujet.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Simon avait un pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était un vampire.

Ce n'était pas autant un pouvoir qu'une malédiction, d'ailleurs.

Il parvenait toujours à se mettre dans les situations les plus farfelues jamais rencontrée par l'Homme. Ah mince. Il était une créature obscure, maintenant, plus un humain. L'être-vivant, donc ? Non, il était mort... Quel était le mot qui regroupait tout le monde ? Les gens ? heu... par l'Être ? Ouais. Il était... un être. Ils étaient tous des êtres. Et lui était un être avec le pouvoir de défier la probabilité.

Il avait cru pouvoir se reposer un peu après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé et avait arrêté de se tenir prêt. Après tout, une fois mort, disputé avec sa meilleure amie devenue shadowhunter, réconcilié avec elle, devenu l'ambassadeur des loups-garous pour les vampires, les avoir trahis puis avoir récupéré sa place. Il pensait naïvement qu'il allait pouvoir avoir une pause. Il méritait un moment pour se recentrer ! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il le _méritait_ , qu'il allait l'avoir. Mais il avait eu la bêtise de le croire. Il avait oublié de se préparer à l'improbable.

Il était en train de se détendre comme un imbécile à une fête de vampires rassemblant tous les clans des États Unis. Il avait dû voyager en avion pour arriver à San Diego et il **adorait** son séjour jusqu'à présent. Les vampires avaient un ranch immense pour eux et il y avait même un pet zoo. Qui savaient que les chèvres pouvaient être aussi mignonnes ? Il avait passé un matin très tôt avec elles et avait même pu leur donner le biberon. Il avait complètement craqué face aux plus petites.

Il savait qu'il y avait une piscine aussi mais celle-ci était toujours pleine et il n'avait pas encore été en profiter (et puis, la baignoire dans sa chambre était immense et elle avait une option jacuzzi, c'était tellement riche et indécent qu'il n'avait pas vu l'utilité.

Les chefs de clan pouvait ramener quelques personnes mais Raphael avait voulu _voyager léger_ à cause des problèmes avec les shadowhunters et Simon était ravi que Lily n'ait pas pu venir. Il pouvait profiter de la richesse du lieu et Raphael était étrangement silencieux et compréhensif, ne faisant que rouler des yeux quand il trouvait Simon stupide. Leur bon lit moelleux avait dû le mettre de bonne humeur (même si ses sourcils étaient étrangement froncés en permanence comme s'il avait un caillou dans sa chaussure mais Simon ne prétendait pas être un expert en lecture de Santiago).

Au lieu de s'occuper des états d'âme de son chef, il se mêlait aux vampires et prenait son rôle d'ambassadeur des loups-garous très au sérieux en donnant des informations sur _comment créer des liens avec nos amis à poil_ à qui voulait l'entendre (et surtour qui ne voulait pas).

Il abandonna une discussion (assez intéressante) avec le chef du Texas pour aller se prendre à boire. Il était parfaitement heureux et détendu. Il se servait joyeusement un verre, chantonnant et souriant à un nouveau-né qu'il pouvait voir. Il y en avait pas mal, venant du clan de San Diego qui avait organisé l'évènement. Il ne se doutait de rien.

C'est pour ça que l'improbable vint le frapper si soudainement.

Une main se retrouva sur son épaule et le retourna.

"On sort ensemble."

Simon cligna des yeux. "Uh ?"

Des lèvres se pressèrent douloureusement contre sa joue. Comment un baiser sur une joue pouvait être aussi agressif ?!

"Je te trouve enfin, Si. Où étais-tu passé ?" Dit la personne, beaucoup plus fort.

Raphael.

Raphael venait de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser les informations ou de dire quelque chose car un homme arriva derrière eux et toussa pour attirer leur attention. Simon se retourna vers le vampire. Il était assez grand, blond, très musclé. Typiquement beau. Il faisait penser à Jace mais en édulcoré et, tout de suite, Simon le détesta sans comprendre pourquoi exactement. Faux Jace leur sourit et Simon fronça les sourcils.

"Oh... Raphael. Tu n'as donc aucun goût ?"

Les sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus. C'était lui qu'on venait d'insulter ? Son chef se mit à feuler et Simon se dit que c'était peut-être juste pour emmerder Raphael.

"Ross." Cracha Raphael.

Ross ? Ross le vampire ? Mais c'était tellement ridicule ! **Ross** , c'était un nom de fuckboy.

Raphael poursuivit :

"J'apprécierai que tu n'insultes pas mon consort."

Consort ? Qui était le consort ? Dans quelle dimension était-il ? Simon fit un sourire crispé et probablement stupide.

"Yep. Consort. C'est moi."

"Je croyais que c'était ton ambassadeur ?" Dit Ross avec un sourcil levé, ignorant le plus jeune des vampire.

"Je suis son ambassadeur." Couina Simon, désespéré pour des informations.

"Et mon consort. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre." Répondit tranquillement Raphael. "Maintenant, si ça ne te gêne pas, nous allons profiter de la soirée."

La main de Raphael écrasa la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent comme si c'était naturel. Raphael lui prit son verre des mains et le but d'une traite, l'entraînant vers une conversation un peu plus loin.

Simon le suivit stupidement. De toute la soirée, il resta près de Raphael tout en paniquant. Il refusait même de croiser son regard. Il parlait avec les autres vampires, aidant avec les alliances, plaisantant avec les nouveaux nés mais pendant tout ce temps, sa petite voix intérieure criait : _Quoi_ _?_ _Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce_ _qu'il_ _se_ _passe ?_ sans s'arrêter.

Chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait un tout petit peu, Raphael revenait le récupérer dans ses bras ou lui embrasser la joue. Simon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il n'allait pas contredire son chef de clan devant tout le monde. Et puis surtout, il était trop à côté de ses pompes pour ça. Son cerveau était littéralement en vacance.

Au matin, quand ils regagnèrent leur chambre, il regarda leur lit king size avec accusation et croisa les bras.

Raphael retirait ses chaussures et semblait parfaitement calme.

"Est-ce que tu avais _prévu_ ça ?" Demanda-t-il, finalement. "Peu importe ce que _ça_ était ?"

Raphael soupira et retira sa chemise. Simon attendit qu'il s'explique mais il n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention. Il regarda le ciel, espérant qu'on lui vienne en aide.

"Raphael ? Un peu de contexte et d'explications, je te prie ? Un peu de n'importe quoi, en fait ! Parce que je nage dans le flou !"

Nouveau soupir mais, cette fois, Raphael se reprit. "La dernière fois que je suis venu, j'avais déjà rencontré Ross. Camille était assez intimidante pour qu'il ne tente rien mais sans elle, il est devenu plus entreprenant." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je pensais qu'il me laisserait tranquille mais au cas où, j'avais besoin d'un plan de secours.

"Donc quand tu disais que tous les chefs de clan et leurs invités dormaient dans la même chambre..."

"J'ai menti."

Bien sûr ! Simon grogna. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en voyant le chef du clan d'Hawaii sortir d'une autre chambre que son second.

"Et quand tu disais que Lily n'était pas disponible pour t'accompagner... ?"

"Également un mensonge. Tout le monde sait que Lily a un consort, il me fallait quelqu'un avec un rang assez élevé dans le clan et de mon âge pour que je puisse faire semblant d'être avec... tu étais le seul. Et je n'avais pas envie de m'afficher avec toi devant quelqu'un de notre clan."

_Vexant mais logique._

_..._

_Non, Simon ! Pas logique ! Demande des explications !_

"Mais... Attends ! Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un faux consort ?"

"Ross."

Et Raphael partit dans la salle de bain comme si c'était une réponse suffisante. Il était en pyjama et s'apprêtait probablement à se brosser les dents pour dormir. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à se faire vraiment tôt, il était presque neuf heures mais Simon n'en avait pas fini.

"Raphael, ça n'explique rien !" Dit Simon en le suivant dans la salle de bain. "Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un faux consort pour gérer Ross ?"

"Parce qu'il..."

Raphael fronça les sourcils et se brossa les dents avec un air agacé. Simon attendit patiemment. Aucune réponse ne vint. Mais quand Raphael voulut sortir de la pièce, il resta devant la porte.

"Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis !"

Raphael soupira puis croisa les bras. Il avait l'air en colère mais, plus que tout, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Simon fronça les sourcils et croisa également les bras, il voulait comprendre et n'abandonnerait pas.

Raphael aurait pu l'envoyer valdinguer dans l'autre pièce, le jeter par la fenêtre mais, à la place, il poussa un autre soupir et se mit à parler.

"Il me fait des avances, d'accord ?" Grogna Raphael. "L'an passé, il m'a suivi partout, il m'a..." Il se coupa et fusilla le carrelage du regard.

"D'accord." Dit Simon, commençant à comprendre. "C'est un creep et il te fait peur." Traduisit-il.

"Il ne comprend pas ce que **non** veut dire et je ne veux pas commencer une guerre de clan en lui arrachant la jugulaire." Grogna Raphael. "Je n'ai **pas** peur."

"D'accord."

"Alors, aide-moi, c'est dans ton intérêt aussi, tu ne veux pas une guerre de clan."

_Simon, dis lui non._

"- Ça marche."

_Putain, Simon ! T'es sérieux ?_

"Mais j'ai besoin que tu communiques avec moi et que tu me dises des trucs parce que je ne savais pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer."

"Je t'ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble."

"Ce qui n'expliquait très exactement que dalle. Et tu l'as fait dix secondes avant de m'attaquer la joue."

"Mierda !" Grogna Raphael avant de presser ses mains contre ses yeux. "Je suis désolé, d'accord ?" Raphael qui s'excusait. Tout ça était de plus en plus étrange. "Je pensais vraiment qu'il... Il n'est pas censé faire ça ! Je suis chef de clan ! Et il me met dans une position où il est difficile pour moi de dire non et... et mierda ! J'ai fait pareil."

Simon ouvrit grand les yeux. Raphael était visiblement stressé et faisait les cent pas dans la petite salle de bain, parlant très vite en espagnol et s'insultant probablement copieusement Il avait entendu pendejo, idiota et imbécil. Peut-être que pendejo c'était Ross ?

Il se rapprocha du vampire pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Raph. Regarde-moi."

Ça prit un peu de temps mais il finit par obéir. Simon savait que Raphael était un peu plus petit que lui. Il savait aussi que lui-même était musclé et fort mais pas aussi fort que son chef de clan alors il voyait toujours Raphael comme quelqu'un de grand et fort. Alors pourquoi, en cet instant, il avait l'air aussi fragile ?

"Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble. Y a quoi... encore cinq jours à tenir puis on rentre chez nous ?" Il avait dit chez nous pour parler de l'hôtel DuMort et il ne manqua pas l'air étonné mais plein d'espoir du jeune homme devant lui. "C'est rien du tout cinq jours. En plus, je sais que c'est important pour toi de créer des liens avec les autres clans et les convaincre que, malgré l'absence de Camille, vous restez alliés. Alors, si je peux aider, c'est avec plaisir. J'aurai juste aimé que tu me préviennes, avant. C'est tout. Parce que j'ai un peu paniqué. Genre, j'ai vraiment pensé à un moment que tu étais un démon qui avait pris l'apparence de mon ami ou alors que j'avais bu un peu trop de sang et que j'hallucinais ou même qu'il y avait eu une faille spaciodimensionnelle et que j'étais dans la mauvaise dimension et qu'un autre pauvre Simon était en train de se faire larguer par son consort sans comprendre pourquoi et j'avais tellement de peine pour ce..."

"Simon ?"

"Oui ?"

"Caillaté, por favor !"

Il ferma la bouche et eut un sourire gêné. "Je vais me brosser les dents et on pourra aller dormir."

"Merci, seigneur !"

* * *

La nuit suivante, Simon identifia un schéma. Dès qu'il s'éloignait de Raphael, Ross tentait une approche et Raphael venait vers lui pour lui prendre la main ou lui embrasser la joue. Raphael faisait ça dans l'espoir d'ignorer le vampire plus âgé. Ross était flippant... et tactile et son chef ne voulait pas l'approcher. Simon avait senti ses crocs sortir quand le chef de clan avait touché la taille de Raphael sans sa permission et Simon était parti de lui-même pour prendre son chef dans ses bras. Ross était un creep et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il le fusilla plusieurs fois du regard et quand celui-ci disparut dans la foule, il baissa un peu sa garde jusqu'à l'oublier. Même si, à cause de lui, il n'avait plus aucune envie de quitter Raphael. Il se collait au latino, lui tenait la main et se comportait comme un de ces gars dans un couple insupportable où les deux ne pouvaient pas rester séparer deux minutes sans faire de l'anxiété (genre Magnus et Alec) et, sans lui, Raphael avait l'air anxieux. Il le cherchait du regard et avait même commencé à le suivre comme un pauvre chaton apeuré. C'était très étrange de voir Raphael comme ça et Simon **détestait** ça.

"Je vais aller me chercher un verre de b pos, tu veux quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Raphael était en train de parler au chef de clan du Texas et ne semblait pas pouvoir se déconcentrer deux minutes de la conversation politique. Il serra la main de Simon et se retourna rapidement pour lui embrasser la joue.

"O négatif, merci, cariño." Dit-il avant de se replonger dans la conversation.

Simon n'aurait pas dû sentir son estomac flotter à ce petit surnom mais qui pourraient lui en vouloir ? Le sourire de Raphael était beaucoup trop craquant. Il partit chercher leur verre et s'injuria mentalement.

_Je t'avais dit de dire non, Simon ! Mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tu es super amoureux de Raphael et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand vous serez rentré et qu'au lieu de **cariño** , il va t'appeler **amigo** , hein ? Rien parce que tu es un abruti Simon Lewis._

Il servit leur verre et quand il voulut retourner vers Raphael, Ross était déjà là. Une main dans le creux du dos de **son** chef et celle-ci était en train de descendre et descendre et _descendre_. Simon ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il fit. Il avait courut vers le chef de New York, l'avait poussé et avait feulé.

**"À moi !"** semblait-il dire. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait dit ?

FauxJace eut l'air tellement satisfait qu'il eut envie de le frapper mais, à la place, il cligna des yeux et se reprit. Merde. Il avait l'air satisfait. Devait-il s'excuser ? Ses dents se rétractèrent et il reprit conscience de lui. Est-ce qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air et commencer la guerre de clan que son chef redoutait tant ? Raphael posa une main sur son bras, descendit sur sa main et récupéra son verre.

"Merci, cariño." Dit-il simplement, son ton calme et même amusé.

Comme si la réaction de Simon avait été normale. Comme s'il n'avait pas manqué de respect à un chef de clan. Comme si tout allait bien.

En fait, personne n'était en train de le regarder comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Un bref regard à Ross et il vit celui-ci repartir, l'air beaucoup plus agacé qu'il y a quelques secondes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Il ne bougea plus de sa place, à côté de Raphael. Il n'osait même plus parler. Encore quatre jours à tenir et il en avait déjà marre. La soirée dansante n'était plus si sympa que ça. Ross avait gâché ses vacances. Simon voulait juste repartir à Brooklyn et oublier tout ce stress.

Une fois dans la chambre, il poussa un gros soupir et s'adressa à son chef avec un air contri.

"Il n'y aura pas de problème avec Ross ?"

"Hm ? Oh. Non. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, d'ailleurs. Je ne savais même pas que tu savais comment clamer quelqu'un. Et encore moins avec autant d'élégance. Tu m'as fait peur pendant trente secondes mais ta maîtrise de toi était impressionnante. Mes entraînements ont enfin porté leurs fruits."

Raphael partit dans la salle de bain comme s'il ne venait pas de dire beaucoup de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens avec beaucoup de confiance.

_Bon. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, alors je vais juste ignorer tout ça._

Simon partit se mettre en pyjama, il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Raphael devait probablement être en train de se débarbouiller. Lui, il préférait faire ça au réveil. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, le soleil était en train de se lever, plongeant tout dans le blanc. En devenant un vampire, l'obscurité était devenue une amie, il y voyait parfaitement. Mais en pleine lumière ? Tout devenait blanc et indiscernable. Le soleil ne tuait pas les vampires. Il les rendait juste faible et aveugle.

"Ça devrait être plus amusant demain." Lui dit Raphael en revenant. "On a déjà tous plus ou moins parlé de nos politiques donc on va sûrement pouvoir faire la fête. Tu pourras retourner au pet zoo, je sais que tu l'as aimé."

Simon ferma les rideaux pour regarder Raphael. Il avait un petit sourire, les cheveux encore un peu mouillé et son pyjama en flannel était si léger qu'il pouvait deviner ses muscles. Il était tellement beau. Simon tenta d'ignorer son estomac qui se nouait.

"Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Parce que je suis devenu super ami avec Louisette la chèvre. Je vais te remplacer par elle, tu ne vas rien comprendre."

"Je suis sûr que _Louisette_ serait une excellente chef de clan." Dit-il sarcastiquement. "Rouvre les rideaux, je veux dormir."

"Je vais me brosser les dents et je le fais en revenant, d'accord ?"

"Hm..."

Simon partit se préparer pour dormir : effacer le goût du sang par la menthe fraîche, se laver le visage et s'encourager à continuer d'aider Raphael sans tomber encore plus amoureux de lui. Il regarda ses dents dans le miroir puis retourna dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les rideaux en grand, plongeant la chambre dans le blanc et tâtonna pour retourner au lit mais se cogna le genou et jura.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Je me suis cogné mais ça va. J'ai réagi par habitude."

"Idiota."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Il se coucha et s'il avait pu rougir ou si son cœur battait encore, il était certain qu'il serait rouge tomate avec une crise de tachycardie. Merde. Il lui avait dit _je t'aime_. Il attendit plusieurs minutes mais il n'y eut rien de plus.

"Raph ?"

Silence. Il dormait. Simon s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait faire semblant de rien.

* * *

Il se réveilla avec un poids confortable sur lui. Raphael et lui avaient bougé pendant leur sommeil pour se câliner. En se tournant vers la fenêtre, il remarqua que la lune était déjà haute et que la nuit était bien entamée. Il serra Raphael contre lui et se pencha, posant son nez contre sa tête pour sentir son odeur. Bois de santal, verveine et épices. Raphael avait toujours eu une odeur exquise et, parfois, Simon se surprenait à avoir envie de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. Mais c'était stupide. Raphael était un vampire et... et il ne mordait personne.

Il y eut un petit murmure dans son cou et Simon lâcha le jeune homme. Encore trois jours de cette comédie. Trois jours où il pouvait tenir la main de Raphael et ce serait fini. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un creep comme Ross ? Est-ce que si Raphael était au courant qu'il avait envie de rester près de lui et de se réveiller tous les soirs avec lui dans ses bras, il tenterait de s'éloigner ? Ou de trouver un autre faux-consort pour se débarrasser de lui ? Il ne voulait pas mettre Raphael mal à l'aise. Jamais. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir le jeune homme comme ça.

Tristement, il le lâcha.

"Raph ?" Il le secoua un peu. "Je crois qu'on a fait la grasse nuit, il est quelque chose comme minuit."

Le jeune homme se réveilla et se frotta les yeux avant de bailler. Simon sourit, se demandant vraiment comment on pouvait être aussi mignon.

"Minuit ?" Répéta Raphael. "On a vraiment trop dormi." Il s'étira, bailla encore, détendant tous ses muscles. "Et j'ai même pas encore envie de bouger."

Simon se coucha confortablement.

"On n'est pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite." Dit-il doucement. "Tu as dit toi-même que ce serait plus relax aujourd'hui, on n'a qu'à les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Ça ne choquera personne."

Raphael sembla réfléchir mais donna finalement raison à Simon et se coucha convenablement, se mettant face à lui. Il s'enroula dans les couverture et Simon sourit. Quand on était un vampire, on avait toujours froid. On pouvait se tenir en plein soleil, sur une île tropicale en pleine canicule : tout était _un_ _peu_ froid et désagréable. Simon aussi aimait s'enrouler dans les couvertures parce que, parfois, il avait l'impression de se réchauffer. Ou alors, il pouvait toucher Raphael et c'était encore mieux.

"Pourquoi Ross te colle autant ?" Dit soudainement Simon. "Surtout maintenant que ton consort est là."

Il se pointa avec un sourire mais grimaça quand Raphael n'y répondit pas, au contraire, il fronçait les sourcils.

"J'ai commis des erreurs."

Simon hôcha la tête, attendant la suite.

Il attendit cinq minutes.

Il attendit dix minutes.

"Quelles erreurs ?" Demanda-t-il finalement.

Raphael poussa un long soupir. Comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter Simon dans sa vie.

"Il y a un an, il a commencé à me draguer lourdement et à me... _proposer_ des choses. Je lui ai dit que j'étais asexuel.

"Tu es ace ?"

"C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ?"

Il l'avait pratiquement crié, comme frustré et Simon leva les mains pour le rassurer. Raphael grinça des dents.

"Quoi ?" Attaqua-t-il.

"Heu... Rien ? C'est juste une nouvelle information, c'est tout."

Raphael attendit, comme s'il pensait que Simon allait faire un autre commentaire mais le jeune homme restait sagement silencieux. Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, Raphael continua.

"Il m'a dit que l'asexualité n'existait pas et que je n'avais juste pas essayé avec quelqu'un d'assez bon et qu'il allait me réparer."

"C'est... quel connard !" À nouveau, Simon sentit cette vague l'envahir, le besoin de protéger Raphael de toutes ses forces. "Quel enfoiré. Tu n'as pas à être réparé, Raph ! Et certainement pas par ce gros porc."

Le vampire plus âgé fronça les sourcils et le regarda un instant puis hôcha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre.

"Il a voulu recommencer cette année. Comme il a continué d'insister, je lui ai dit que j'étais là avec mon petit-ami et il m'a demandé si..." Il fronça les sourcils. "Si tu m'avais montré ce qu'un... bref. Il m'a demandé si j'étais devenu sexuel, en gros. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que non et que la personne avec qui j'étais respectait mes choix et ne me forçait à rien."

"Ce qui est, genre, normal !" Dit Simon, roulant des yeux.

Raphael le regarda avec ce petit air fragile et, plus que jamais, Simon eut envie de frapper ce connard de Ross. Ou n'importe qui lui ayant fait du mal.

"Qu'est-ce que l'agaçant a répondu, du coup ?"

"Que tu étais juste nul au lit."

Simon pouffa. "Je suis un super amant. C'est lui qui doit être mauvais vu qu'il pense qu'avec sa bite."

Raphael roula des yeux. "Je te crois sur parole." Il continua son histoire, l'air toujours aussi fragile. "Je lui ai dit qu'on ne couchait pas ensemble vu que j'étais asexuel et il m'a dit..." Il fronça les sourcils. "Que c'était de l'abus. De priver quelqu'un de sexe alors que j'étais en couple avec..."

"Mais quel authentique connard." Dit-il avec émotion.

"Et il a, à nouveau, sous-entendu que c'était parce que je n'avais pas... ouais. Et qu'il allait me réparer pour toi et que tu le remercierais après."

"Je vais le remercier avec un coup de tête dans le nez."

Il était tellement agacé ! Comment quelqu'un avait pu dire ça à Raphael ? Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un air désabusé.

"Il n'a pas tord."

"Ah. Si. Il a tord. Sur tous les sujet. Mais à quoi tu fais référence ?"

"Je ne pourrais jamais être en couple avec quelqu'un de sexuel. Je ne ferai que lui dénier une partie de la relation et..."

"Raph." Il lui prit la main et le regarda très sérieusement. "J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes très attentivement : tu ne dois du sexe à **personne**. Et sûrement pas parce que tu sors avec. Si cette personne t'aime, elle sera avec toi pour **toi** et voudra te rendre heureux. Pas te forcer à..." Il grogna. "Faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire. Je ne comprends même pas l'intérêt ? Si c'est juste du sexe pour du sexe, achète-toi un sextoy. C'est pas vital le sexe, non plus."

Raphael le regarda un instant avec quelque chose proche de l'espoir.

"-Est-ce que tu es... asexuel aussi ?"

"Non." Lui dit simplement Simon.

"- Oh."

Simon fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Raphael était déçu ? **Oh**. Ça faisait déçu. Peut-être qu'il l'était parce qu'il avait cru Simon ace ? Probablement parce qu'il avait pensé rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui. Probablement, non ? Il continua de parler.

"J'aime le sexe mais je sais juste que ce n'est pas une finalité. Et ce qui est surtout important pour moi, c'est que mon partenaire et moi passions un bon moment. Pas qu'il y aille avec des pieds de plomb."

"Ton ? Il ?"

"Uh ? Ah ouais j'utilisais juste le masculin par défaut. Mais je suis pansexuel."

"Oh ?"

Ce _oh_ était différent du précédent, plus intéressé. Mais Simon n'avait pas passé de diplôme en _compréhension des **oh** de Raphael _et du coup, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Tu as beaucoup... d'expériences ?" Demanda Raphael.

"Avec les filles, seulement. C'est beaucoup plus facile de trouver des nanas qui aiment les garçons que des garçons qui aiment d'autres garçons. Et, en plus, il faut encore qu'ils soient intéressés par moi. Pas facile."

"Je suis sûr que c'est faux. Tu n'es juste pas très observateur."

"Hm... Et j'ai aussi l'air d'un geek avec un visage rectangulaire et un gros nez. Et maintenant, je suis un vampire. Ça limite pas mal mes choix."

Raphael n'eut pas l'air content à la réplique mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, Simon se leva.

"Je vais me doucher."

Il laissa Raphael seul. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre l'homme qu'il aimait lui dire en quoi n'importe qui serait chanceux de l'avoir. Il ne savait pas si c'était le genre de Raphael mais, de toute façon, entendre son crush le rassurer n'était vraiment pas dans ses projets.

Quand il revint, Raphael était habillé et partit dans la salle de bain. Simon se demanda quoi faire. Il était un peu tard pour le pet zoo, les chèvres dormaient sûrement. Il soupira. Stupides animaux diurnes. Ils auraient dû faire un pet zoo avec des renards roux.

Il prit son téléphone et se mit à regarder une série netflix (la luminosité du téléphone avait été un problème au début, il devait la mettre au minimum et il avait même dû le donner à un technicien vampire pour la baisser encore). Il était encore un peu de mauvaise humeur. Il savait que Raphael ne l'aimait pas mais... s'en souvenir sans cesse alors qu'il lui tenait la main, lui embrassait les joues et qu'il se faisait appelé **cariño**... Dans deux jours ce serait fini.

Raphael revint, son épisode avait à peine commencer.

"Simon ? On y va ?" Dit le chef, légèrement impatient.

Simon allait lui dire d'y aller sans lui, qu'il allait juste regarder un épisode, puis il se souvint de pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur et de pourquoi ils avaient commencé à faire semblant de sortir ensemble... Ross. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Raphael seul là-bas. Il éteignit son épisode en soupirant.

"Ouais, d'accord."

Ils partirent dans la salle de fête. L'ambiance était, effectivement, beaucoup plus détendue que les premiers jours. Les vampires dansaient, s'amusaient et...

"Les vampires peuvent se nourrir entre eux ?" Demanda Simon en voyant une vampire mordre le cou de sa consort.

"Hum... Ce n'est pas vraiment nourrissant." Dit alors Raphael. "C'est plus un acte fait par les couples.

"Je vois."

Simon les regarda curieusement et Raphael lui frappa le bras.

"- Arrête !"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'est comme si tu regardais avec insistance un couple en train de s'embrasser. Ça ne se fait pas."

"Compris."

Il était curieux. Il se souvenait avoir eu envie de mordre Raphael, de plonger dans sa bonne odeur... mais il n'avait pas eu vraiment faim à ce moment-là. Est-ce qu'une partie de lui avait su que ce serait agréable ? Il voulait que Raphael le morde aussi. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Jamais il ne voudrait faire quoique ce soit avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne voulait sûrement même pas lui prendre la main, il le faisait uniquement par nécessité...

Raphael se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Quoi ? Rien ?"

"Ton odeur est devenue acide. Pourquoi tu es aussi agacé d'un coup ?"

Ah oui. Les pouvoirs de vampires qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il poussa un soupir.

"Rien. C'est rien." Insista-t-il.

Raphael ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse et quand il eut envie de recommencer à parler, Simon le tira.

"Allons voir Marina. Maintenant que les discussions sur nos alliances sont terminées, je veux qu'elle m'explique comment elle fait pour continuer à monter à cheval maintenant que c'est une vampire."

Marina était la seconde du clan du Texas, elle était aussi super sympathique.

Raphael laissa tomber.

Le point positif, c'est qu'ils ne croisèrent pas une seul fois Ross.

* * *

Encore une journée et demain ils seraient partis.

Ils étaient assis dans un loveseat. Raphael avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Simon et ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux tout en papotant avec un nouveau-né.

Ils allaient partir demain. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus toucher Raphael comme ça. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir de bien-être et Simon sentit l'affection qu'il ressentait monter d'un cran.

"Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?" Demanda Logan.

"Oh... Pas très longtemps." Raphael le regarda curieusement. "Raph m'a plutôt surpris quand il m'a demandé et, après, il a eu peur de m'avoir obligé à accepter. Tu sais, comme c'est mon supérieur, tout ça. Ce qui est ridicule, vu le nombre de fois où je lui ai désobéi."

Raphael poussa un soupir et se releva mais, à son air détendu, Simon put voir qu'il l'avait rassuré. Il ne faisait pas ça par obligation. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main. Juste aujourd'hui...

"J'ai trouvé ça tellement irrespectueux quand Chef Ross est venu sans cesse draguer ton consort." Commenta Logan "Mais je pense que tu l'as bien remis à sa place en clamant Chef Raphael une bonne fois pour toute. Tu aurais dû le faire avant.

"En le clamant ?" Demanda Simon.

Logan pouffa. "On ne t'a pas dit ? Tu as dû réagir par instinct mais, en gros, tu as foncé vers Logan, ton odeur super protectrice, et tu as feulé avant de te remettre droit comme si Chef Ross n'avait aucune importance. Tu as basiquement dit devant tout le monde que Chef Raphael était à toi mais sans te disputer pour approfondir, expliquant que c'est à Raphael de faire le choix s'il veut partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui fait que retourner draguer Chef Raphael, ce serait admettre qu'on n'approuve pas son choix devant tout le monde. Ce serait très impoli. C'est Chef Kamui qui nous a expliqué." Le chef d'Hawaii.

Simon fronça les sourcils. Il avait fait ça. Il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il aimait Raphael et accepterait qu'il le quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il tenta de changer rapidement de conversation, espérant que Raphael oublie tout ça.

"Que veux-tu ? Parfois, c'est la seule chose à faire... Alors ? Quel est ton groupe préféré ?"

"J'adore Panic! At the Disco."

"Choix intéressant mais je parlais de ton groupe sanguin préféré."

Il continua de parler avec Logan, ignorant Raphael du mieux qu'il put. Quand Logan partit rejoindre une autre fille, Simon se tourna vers Raphael pour lui proposer un verre d'O neg mais le brun le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

"Tu ne savais pas que tu m'avais clamé."

"Ouais... J'ai juste agi par instinct. Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, ce gars t'emmerdait, l'important c'est que ça a marché."

Les yeux de Raphael se rétrécirent et Simon se sentit tout petit et stupide. Comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.

"- Tu ne peux pas me clamer par instinct, Simon."

"Visiblement si vu que je l'ai fait."

"Sauf que ça voudrait dire que..." Il pressa ses doigts contre ses yeux "Ça voudrait dire que tu penses qu'on est ensemble."

Simon sentit ses joues le picoter atrocement. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait plus rougir, sinon, il était certain qu'il serait cramoisi. Il s'éloigna un peu de Raphael, grimaçant et rigolant.

"Et pourtant, Raph. Je sais très bien qu'on n'est pas ensemble. Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai juste voulu t'aider, remercie le ciel que ça ait marché."

Il savait qu'il n'était pas avec Raphael. Mais, inconsciemment... peut-être qu'il... après tout, ils étaient proches et il mourait d'envie de juste... Il soupira.

"Oublions tout ça, tu veux ?"

Il se tourna et vit un couple en train de se mordre. Il poussa un soupir. Sa veine. On était en train de le narguer.

"Simon ?"

"Quoi ?"

Il regarda Raphael et celui-ci avait l'air... bonne question. Simon dirait bien en colère mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

"Quoi ?" Répéta-t-il, curieux.

"Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai choisi ? Pour m'accompagner ?

"Ouais. Parce que je suis le seul avec une place assez haute dans le clan et qui est assez proche de ton âge pour que tu puisses faire semblant d'être avec moi."

"Henry aurait été un meilleur choix."

Simon fronça les sourcils, confus.

"D'accord... merci ? J'ai fait un truc pour t'agacer ou..."

"Non ! J'essaye de te dire quelque chose. Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas ?"

"Je t'écoute, Raph. Je ne comprends juste pas ce que tu essayes de me dire."

Raphael soupira.

"Heney est un vampire plus expérimenté et il aurait pu me clamer avant et dire à Ross de me laisser tranquille mais... Tu étais le seul avec qui dormir dans le même lit ne me dégoûtait pas au plus haut point."

Simon sembla probablement encore plus confus parce que Raphael murmura plusieurs insultes en espagnol avant de relever la tête.

"Te tenir la main ne me donne pas envie de me la couper. T'embrasser ne me donne pas envie de vomir. Dormir dans tes bras ne me donne pas envie de me jeter par la fenêtre."

"Merci ?" C'était supposé être des compliments ? "- Je ne dirai pas à Henry qu'il te donne envie de vomir." Le pauvre était plutôt mignon, en plus.

"Idiota !" S'écria Raphael, visiblement frustré. "Tu m'entends mais tu ne m'écoutes pas !"

Simon eut envie de plaisanter que : " _peut-être il ne donnait pas envie de vomir mais il donnait visiblement envie de s'arracher les cheveux"_ mais Raphael le coupa en posant, violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Simon s'écarta rapidement et pressa une main sur sa lèvre fendue, il l'écarta et vit du sang. Il le suça rapidement

"Tu sais que tu es un gars vachement agressif ?"

Il se souvenait encore de leur premier bisou sur la joue. S'il avait été humain, il aurait eu un bleu. Raphael fronça les sourcils mais continua de regarder la bouche de son ambassadeur.

"Raph... Est-ce que, ce que tu veux dire, c'est que je te plais ?" Raph relâcha de l'air par le nez, entre agacé et amusé. "Parce que..." Simon lui prit la main. "Tu me plais aussi. Et je... J'étais tellement stressé parce qu'on allait retourner chez nous et tout serait oublié." Il fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que... tu veux qu'on oublie rien ? Et qu'ici et là-bas, on... reste ensemble ?"

Raphael baissa la tête. "Je suis toujours asexuel." Prévint-il.

"Ouais ? Et ?"

"Et je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Et je ne le voudrais probablement jamais."

Simon leva la tête du brun. "On s'en fiche." Dit-il doucement. "Tu me diras ce qui te rends heureux, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes et je ferai pareil." Dit-il doucement. "Si on se met ensemble, je n'attends rien de plus."

Raphael releva la tête, le regarda un moment puis se pencha beaucoup plus doucement et lécha le sang sur les lèvres de Simon avant de les suçoter pour ne pas en manquer une goutte. Simon se recula.

"Alors. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais il faut que tu saches que tu me fais de l'effet. Je n'attends rien, hein. Mais je te trouve vraiment très beau et quand tu fais ça... Ça me fait de l'effet. Juste pour que tu le saches."

"Oh !"

Ce **oh** était définitivement ravi. Raphael souriait. Simon sourit aussi.

"Tu veux me mordre ?" Proposa Raphael. "Tu avais l'air très intéressé hier."

"Uh... Oui mais..." Il se mordilla la lèvre. "Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui."

Simon se pencha, sortit ses crocs, et mordit Raphael. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir. Simon aspira mais il n'y avait pratiquement pas de sang qui venait. Par contre, lécher la peau de Raphael, sucer sa peau, son odeur... C'était divin. Quand Raphael le mordit à son tour dans le cou, il sentit une explosion de sensations. Il avait eu peur que ça fasse mal mais... non. C'était juste... bon. Rien à voir avec la sensation quand il était humain. C'était comme un suçon mais plus intime... Qui avait besoin de sexe quand on avait **ça** ? Il gémit et Raphael se recula. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils avaient encore tous les deux du sang dans la bouche mais ce n'était rien du tout. Simon serra Raphael contre lui, l'amenant sur ses genoux pour l'avoir au plus près de lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer, pas besoin de se reposer... Il pourrait rester comme ça pendant des heures. Il se recula uniquement pour regarder dans les yeux sombres et orageux.

"Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi." Murmura Raphael.

"Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble, alors ?"

Un demi sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres pulpeuse.

"J'en ai envie."

"Trop bien." Sourit Simon.

Il l'embrassa encore, ne pouvant plus s'en passer.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le chef du clan de New York reçut une carte de remerciement de la part de l'ambassadeur des loups-garous du clan de Brooklyn et il ne comprit jamais pourquoi.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


End file.
